Olive Chu (Chew)
When Mason Savoy discovered he needed more manpower to assist with his mission, and after consuming Tony Chu’s ear to discover his child, Mason abducted Olive to assist him and Caesar. Major League Chew Olive is trained by Mason and Caesar to use her skills to learn other's knowledge and skills. When she fails to save Hershel Brown, she consumes part of his body to learn how to carve anything out of chocolate with his Xocoscalpere skills. Chicken Tenders John Colby and Michael Applebee soon got too drunk in Las Vegas and were married. For the family celebration, John was told he could bring anyone except Tony Chu. As a result, John invited Mason Savoy to the event. He had Applebee and Mason sit down and work out a deal. Mason would help them capture the Vampire Collector in return for them helping him get to the truth of the avian flu. When Applebee agreed, Mason then brought out Olive to assist them as well. Caesar, Mason, John, and Poyo soon headed to the Red Bear Bakery where they followed up with one of the Collector's informants. After Olive consumed one of his underlings blood, she knew exactly where to attack the Collector. While they prepared to storm the compound, Tony spoke with John on the phone and told him not to attack. He knew how to take the Collector down per Toni's vision and this was not the way. Applebee ordered them to move forward with the plan anyways. The crew was quickly outmatched by the Collector. Caesar lost his arm in the battle before the Collector escaped. The FDA members were saved by NASA and rushed to a nearby hospital. Blood Puddin' Amelia visited them to take care of them at the Our Lady of the Broken Femur Hospital. Tony soon had to leave and Amelia promised to stay behind to watch over Olive and let him know if she woke up. However next door, Mason pretended to be asleep until the moment was right. He sneaked into Olive's room to tried and abscond with her into the night but was interrupted by Amelia who walked back in at the right moment. However, Olive revealed she was awake and stopped Amelia. She told Amelia she was leaving with Mason as they were still going to take down the Collector no matter what. Amelia followed her as a promise to watch her to her father. Mason, Olive, and Amelia began taking down the Collector's minions, including the Jellyassassin. Olive sent a warning to the Collector that they were coming for him. However, they were soon stopped by Tony, who argued they would die if they moved forward with their plan. They returned to Tony's apartment where he came to the conclusion at the same time as John Colby that he would need to eat Poyo in order to take down the Collector. Tony ate the bird, and took down the Collector at his base in Siberia thank to the knowledge Olive, Mason and Amelia had gathered while taking down his minions. |Powers = * :* * : Able to throw tortilla shells with deadly accuracy. * : Olive learned these skills from Hershel Brown | Abilities = * * * : Olive was trained by Mason Savoy in various martial arts. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}